


Where you belong

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace is a Lightwood, Lightwood Family, Lightwood Siblings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: Sometimes, Jace felt like he didn't know where he belonged. But all it took to make him remember was a look at his siblings.





	Where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a cute little story about the Lightwoods! Seriously, my love for this siblings can't be health. Hope you like it!

 When Jace found out he was a Herondale, a feeling of relief took over his entire being. He finally knew where he came from. Besides that, being a Herondale was a lot better than being a Morgenstern. Even tough, there were times where Jace felt lost. He believed that Wayland blood runned in his veins during his entire life. Then, he truly thought he was a Morgenstern, which teared him down completely. During all this time, he had the Lightwoods with him. Still, in some moments, Jace asked himself if he was actually a part of the family or just a stray they took care of. But then he would look at Izzy's stunning smile, at the reassuring look on Alec's face and at Max's happiness to see him, and Jace would know that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. The dark thoughts would disappear in a moment. It didn't matter what the Clave thought or even what his own grandmother had said. Imogen looked into his eyes and said that he would understand what it meant to be a Herondale. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  
 He may be a Herondale because of his blood, but Jace knew that, in his heart, he would always be a Lightwood. They loved him when nobody else did. Even tough Maryse and Robert made mistakes along the way, they were the only real parents Jace ever had, considering that Valentine treated him more like a soldier than a son. And what to say about his siblings?  
 Izzy always managed to light up his world with her bright smile and open heart, pulling him out of his bad moments. She was smart and unstoppable when it came to protect her family and Jace was incredibly grateful for being considered a part of it. He remembered what she said after rescuing Clary and him in Lake Lynn:  
\- What in hell were you thinking, Jace? I thought you had already had all the bad ideas possible, but you keep surprising me. Alec and I were dead worried about you two. - Jace reassured her he was fine and couldn't stop smiling at seeing how much she cared, punching his arm at every sentence to confirm her worrying state. Later, Alec told him about how Izzy looked in Robert's eyes and said they couldn't abandon Jace because he was family. A smile showed up in his lips after thinking about that.  
 Max was the smartest kid Jace ever met. He was curious, which constantly put him in trouble and reminded Jace of himself. After the rune ceremony, Max came to him and apologized for what he said in the party in Magnus' place.  
\- I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. - Jace was shocked to see the tears in Max's eyes. - It was stupid and a lie. Of course you are my brother, Jace. You have always been. I should have treated you better than that. - And how could Jace say no to him? He loved that little boy. And that was why he didn't hesitate before pulling Max in his arms in that day, saying that everything was going to be okay. It turned out to be tre truth. Now, Max would throw a death stare at anyone who insinuated Jace wasn't a Lightwood. He never again hesitated before calling Jace his big brother.  
 And then there was Alec, his big brother, his parabatai. Jace loved all of his siblings in the same way, but Alec was his rock, just as he was Max and Izzy's. He was strong, decided and protective. Jace wished Alec didn't take so many responsibilities to himself, but he was the big brother and his selfless heart was one of the reasons why Jace was so proud of him. Alec was the only who Jace trusted enough to open up about his vulnerabilities, about the things that made him afraid. Jace knew he could trust him with anything.  
 Alec was the bravest person Jace knew. Everyone would point Jace as the boldest Shadowhunters because of the risks he took. But they couldn't see how Alec had risked everything to do the right thing, to be himself. Jace was glad that his brother found the strength to fight for his happiness. The angel knows he deserved it.  
 When Jace came to the Lightwoods, he was a sad and hurt child. He didn't know what a real family was like or how to act around other people. Alec once told him that, when they met, Jace had a look in his eyes that said "Please, love me because nobody else ever did". Jace had to agree with him. Valentine never loved him, he did exactly the opposite: He taught Jace that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. The Lightwoods taught Jace that Valentine was wrong, he could see it now.  
 After all, Jace ended up agreeing with Clary's words, love is what makes us fight harder for what we want. Because even after all the mess his life has become, Jace knew exactly where he belonged: With his family.


End file.
